TES Skyrim: Rabbit Hearts
by Lexeh123
Summary: The son of a hunter is thrown into battle, in order to find the Nord Witch, Yola of Windhelm. Will he find the Witch? What will happen to him, as everything he knows is suddenly useless in the Real World? The Original Characters belong to me. Please Read and Review! I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE criticism ;)
1. Chapter 1

Sundas, 6: 22 p.m. , HeartFire

A blonde haired teenager waved his iron sword in the air, dancing forward and backward with the straw mannequin in front of him. "Take that, braggart!" He hit his blade against the mannequin's side, and grinned at the straw spewing from the cut.

"Jack! Jack, come inside!" His fair, fragile mother called from the window, cleaning her hands on her apron. "The venison is done, it's time to eat." Jack took in the smell of cooked venison, his stomach growling. "Alright, Mother!" He sheathed the sword, and padded up to the small cottage. The teen stopped to pet his father's dog, and continued up to the house.

As he stepped inside, his father slapped him on the back. "I see you're getting better with that pig-sticker of yours! One day I'll let you use the family sword." The gruff man smiled, before moving to sit at the dinner table. "Collette, that chop smells delicious!" He said, gesturing to Jack to sit down. Collette smiled softly, and set the chops down. "Enjoy, my brave Nordic warriors." She kissed both their heads. The family enjoyed their dinner, sharing the merriment and love of a small, close knit family.

Tirdas, 1:20 p.m, Sun's Dawn

Jack walked through the forest, his mind set on getting to Whiterun. His mother had sent him to fetch the sword she had ordered as a present for his father. He was, to tell the truth, excited to see this new sword. The sword was to be crafted by Eorlund Gray-Mane, the best smith of Skyrim! Skyforge steel was what Gray-Mane was known for, as well as its reliability in battle.

"What are you doing out here, boy?" An Imperial soldier asked, riding an old mare. Snapped from his thoughts, Jack glanced up. "I'm on my way to pick up a sword from the Gray-Manes, sir. It's a gift for my father."

"Skyforge steel, huh? Your father is a lucky to have a generous family like yours." The soldier said, looking ahead.

"How about you, sir? Why are you going to Whiterun?" Jack asked. The soldier glanced down at Jack. "That's Imperial business only, boy."

Jack squirmed and stammered. "I-I'm sorry, forget I asked!" The soldier chuckled, and shook his head. "I'm only pulling your leg, kid. I'm actually visiting my mother, I havent seen her in two years." The soldier's voice trailed off.

Jack nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets, feeling the heavy weight of the coin purse. "I-I'm sure she is very proud of you, protecting Skyrim from the Stormcloaks.." Jack said nervously, glancing ahead.

"Maybe. I just hope she's healthier than the last time I saw or heard from her." The soldier sighed, and glanced at Jack. "Make sure you don't mess up your bond with your parents.. Cherish them." The man saluted Jack, before nudging his horse into a gallop, leaving Jack behind. Jack watched the soldier disappear from sight, and smiled a little.

As he came upon the drawbridge to enter Whiterun's gates, a skinny man pushed past. "Halt! What business do YOU have here, Breton." The guard said, eyeing the out of breath man. Jack watched curiously, as the man huffed to talk.

"Well? Spit it out!"

"D-DRAGON! A-Attacked Helgen, de-destroyed a village ne-nearby!" The man said, his chest heaving. Jack's eyes widened. His family lived near Helgen.. Could it be?..

"Tell me, are the Hunt-Mores okay! Tell me, please!" Jack grabbed the Breton's shirt.

"H-Hunt-Mores?! E-Everyone.. Everyone is dead.." Jack shoved the Breton back. It couldn't be true.. He needed to get back home! The teen turned on his heels, and ran back the road. He spotted a horse grazing nearby the stables. Without thinking, Jack pulled himself atop the beast, and urged the horse into a gallop. He ignored the angry cries from the horse's owners, and kept spurring the horse to gallop, desperate to reach home.

Wolves howled the Mourning song as he rode past, the birds were deathly silent. The forest seemed dead.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jack rode up the path to his village, he saw smoke curling from destroyed homes, bodies laying about. He swallowed nervously, and urged the horse to continue on. He hopped off the horse, and booked it to his home. He had a lump in his throat, trying to ignore the charred bodies, the dead all around him.

"Ah!" Jack stumbled over two bodies, falling over them. He glanced at the burned bodies, and his lungs squeezed out his breath. The bigger, male body was protectively covering the smaller.. Fragile.. Female body.. He saw the familiar family sword laying several feet from the man's hand, and huffed.

"M-Mother... Father.. N.. How.. C-Could this... Dra.. Dragons aren't real!" He cried, the pain overwhelming his small body. Tears streamed from his eyes, snot ran down his nose as he bawled like a babe being born. He screamed, tearing at the ground, beating it, in hopes it could take away the pain. His bleeding fists only made him feel worse. Jack sniveled, his vision blurred by tears. "I... I'm so.. So sorry.. Mother.. Father... I-I should've been here! I should have protected you.." He said, tears dripping onto his shirt.

He clenched his fists, his green eyes locking on the family sword. He coughed in his tears, as he vowed. "I s-swear, upon the E-Eight Divines.. I will avenge you.." Jack sheathed the sword, tying its holder onto his belt. Jack knelt, and began to dig. His parents did not deserve to be eaten, or melted away, by any nearby animals or the enviroment.. And neither did the other villagers.

He spent the day burying everyone he had known and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Loredas, 1:20 p.m. First Seed.

A few days after he had lost his family, Jack had left, searching for a way to avenge his family. His feet hurt as he came upon a town.. What was it called? "Riverwood." Jack mumbled, glancing at his map. He doubted the people here would be able to give him answers. Might as well spend the night.

His boots crunched in the grass, his green eyes avoiding the townsfolk. He wasn't here to chat, or make friends. He opened the door to the Sleeping Giant Inn, ignoring the boy gawking at him. He took a seat, and studied his surroundings with dull eyes. No one of interest here, he thought to himself. He sighed, and ordered a beverage.

The young teen downed the mead, wiping his mouth with a skinny hand. He coughed a bit, and listened to the bard sing about the Imperials. His father had always supported the Imperials... He bit his lip and rested his head on his hand. No, he needed to hide the pain. He didn't know what kind of people were watching him here. He stood, and decided to just push on to Whiterun.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters D; It'll get better ^_^" please R&R :)**


End file.
